


Love on Top

by Chrisio



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A.K.A. I looped the song on Spotify as I wrote this, Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Beyoncé Knowles, M/M, Modern AU, if Alex thinks he can live this down he is, mistaken, thanks Beyoncé, this is complete self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisio/pseuds/Chrisio
Summary: Aaron comes home and unexpectedly gets blackmail material. Thanks Beyoncé.





	Love on Top

When Aaron got home from work that afternoon, he wasn't expecting the apartment to be shaking.

 

Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration. The apartment wasn't literally shaking from the volume of the music blasting inside of it. However, Aaron could definitely feel the thump of the beat through both the floor and his shoes. Which was.....unexpected, but, if he was honest, not totally surprising. After all, Alexander had "stayed at home sick" today (meaning he was ill and Aaron had forced him to call in). It was hardly expected that Alex would take a moment to just breathe and take a fucking break. Alex liked to stay busy, a trait that Aaron both loathed and related to. If Alex wasn't working, he was organizing something with his friends. If he wasn't doing that, he was putzing around the house. And yes, he could take breaks, but only when he wanted to. Every time Aaron tried to force him to relax, it ended with results similar to that of taking a cat out for walks. So hey, instead of getting irritated, Aaron began to appreciate the random times the apartment was cleaned.

 

Alex must be cleaning, then. He always put music on when doing chores. Helped him finish the job much faster, he claimed. Personally, Aaron didn't know how music would help enhance speed, but hey, whatever worked. He didn't usually put the music on so loud though, they had gotten noise complaints from far quieter music.... "Hey, Alex?" Aaron called. No response. With a shake of his head, he slid his coat off. The music must be too loud for Alex to hear him. Back in the kitchen, the music swelled to introduce the chorus, and suddenly Aaron's train of thought was absolutely derailed by far more interesting developments.

 

"BABY IT'S YOUU!"

 

Oh, no way.

 

"YOU'RE THE ONE I LOOVE!"

 

This was not happening.

 

"YOU'RE THE ONE I NEEEED."

 

Alexander Hamilton, his boyfriend, simultaneously the most endearing and irritating person on the planet, was....screaming Beyoncé at the top of his lungs. Rather....tone-deaf, as well. Wincing at one particularly awful voice crack, Aaron hung up his coat quietly and peeked around the corner into the kitchen, blinking again to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him. In the middle of the kitchen, in his sock-footed, half-dressed glory, Alexander was dancing away with the broom as if his life depended on it. Aaron noted the dustpan off to the side, reaching the rather amusing conclusion that Alex had been cleaning before getting sidetracked. It also didn't look like Alex had heard him before.

 

So he had two options here.

 

Option One: he should try announcing his presence again, let Alex know that he was there. He should chastise Alex too, honestly. This was the guy who was complaining about being nauseous this morning; what the hell was he doing dancing around while sweeping? And if Aaron could feel the song's beat through the floor, then it was _definitely_ loud enough for a noise complaint. He should turn down the music. He should go make Alex do something more lowkey so that he'd actually recover faster and not be forced to stay home. He should do at least one of those things.

 

Or, he could seize an opportunity when it presented itself.

 

Instead of doing anything responsible, he pulled out his phone and flipped to 'record'. Alex, for all his sharp-eyed, observational merit, remained blissfully unaware as he danced around with the broom, keening the lyrics. Aaron stood silent, filming his boyfriend as he had the time of his life. He didn't know what was funnier: the fact that he walked in on this, or that Alex hadn't noticed him for this long. The longer the song went by, the harder it was to contain his laughter, and soon Aaron was holding a hand over his mouth to repress it. In front of him, the song went into another key change and, of course, Alexander followed, his spastic dance moves growing more intense. As he threw his arms out, the broom swung wide, barely missing multiple targets various times before his luck finally ran out.

 

_CRACK!_

  

The broom whacked into a chair, falling to the floor with a clatter and causing Alex to yelp. His dancing faltered to a stop, and above the music Aaron just barely heard him huff out a curse before bending down and scooping up the broom. Once he straightened up, Alex sighed and reached back into his pocket, pulling out his phone and tapping at it. The music immediately cut off, and Aaron barely had time to recognize that _Alex had been using the Bluetooth speaker, that's why the music managed to get so loud_ before Alex turned around and spotted him. His reaction was dramatic, seeing as he jumped back and clutched at the counter for balance while the broom clattered to the floor once again. 

 

"AARON!"

 

Aaron slammed the 'stop' button and wheezed, bending over double in a fit of cackles. He could hear Alex talking at him, but he held up a finger, making several dubious attempts to catch his breath. Once he was able to breathe somewhat normally (and honestly once he could stand up straight), he cleared his throat and looked up at Alex, who was glaring at him with arms crossed.

 

"Are you good?"

 

"I, uh-" he managed, another chuckle escaping as he rubbed tears away from his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fantastic. Thanks." He sniffled before taking a quick sigh to compose himself. "So....hi. I'm back."

 

"How long have you been there?!" Alex demanded, face red with equal parts embarrassment, indignation, and amusement.

 

"Uhm.....first chorus? I'm not sure, I walked in in the middle of the song-"

 

_"Aaron."_

 

He decided to ignore the whine, instead moving the turn the volume down on the now-quiet speaker. "Not long. Maybe...5 minutes? 10, max. I decided to leave early this afternoon," he said. "'Cause you looked pretty sick when I left this morning. And you weren't answering my texts. So..." He shrugged awkwardly, having nothing else to say.

 

Alexander shuffled his feet, coughing before leaning back against one of the chairs. "Yeah, I saw those. I kinda slept a little late though, completely missed them until an hour or two ago."

 

"I see. And you decided to have a dance party while I was gone?"

 

"It was Beyoncé, Aaron. You can't ignore Beyoncé."

 

"You should if you're sick and on orders to take it easy."

 

"You know that a prince is overruled by a queen, right?"

 

Aaron clenched his jaw in exasperation, staring at Alexander. Four feet away, Alex kept his gaze, head held high as he smirked back. Finally, Aaron broke the stalemate, sighing in defeat as he opened his arms. Alexander fell right in, wrapping himself up in a hug. "You're ridiculous," Aaron muttered into Alex's hair.

 

"Yeah," Alex hummed, sounding smug. "I am." He sighed, relaxing in Aaron's arms for a moment before breaking the mutual silence. "Speaking of, I saw you taking video. You should delete it. I know my dance moves are great, but I don't want anyone copying them."

 

Aaron pretended to think before he shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I like it too much. I think I'll keep it for a while."

 

"But I looked dumb!"

 

"Yeah, you kind of did," Aaron teased. "But it was cute. Don't worry." Letting out a soft grumble, Alex sighed in his arms before pulling out of the hug.

 

"Come on, Aaron, delete it. Please? I don't have any embarrassing videos of you!"

 

"That's a lie," He pointed out with a chuckle. "You have the video of the time you and your friends got me drunk, among a few others that I don't want to name right now. Now I have one of you dancing in your boxers. Really, Alexander, it's fair. I need blackmail too."

 

 "Oh come on." Alex huffed, crossing his arms. "I wasn't going to use it for blackmail!"

 

"Mm-hm." The claim made Aaron cock an eyebrow skeptically. "Too late. You already threatened it when I didn't want to get you coffee that one time."

 

Alexander opened his mouth, indignant, before shutting it mutely. Aaron enjoyed the small thrill of rendering Alexander speechless before Alex huffed and turned away. "I hate you," he muttered, stalking back toward their bedroom.

 

"Don't worry, I know."

 

"Well, good. 'Cause it's true. You're the worst!"

 

"So I've heard, Alexander."

 

"And you can pick up the broom!"

 

A door in the back hallway shut rather forcefully. Aaron sighed, a soft smile remaining on his face as he walked over to the fallen broom and picked it up. He leaned it against the table before moving to straighten out the kitchen. Alex wasn't mad at him, he knew that. He liked to put on a show and make a fuss, but he'd be falling over Burr within the hour for attention. Honestly, he was probably enjoying their exchange a little at this point. With all the stupid stuff he did with or without his friends, Aaron was just glad that Alex knew how to take a joke. And if the dancing wasn't enough of an indicator, the false moodiness probably meant that Alex had improved somewhat from his condition this morning. He was actually talking, instead of going mute like he usually did when he didn't feel well. With that consideration, it suddenly struck Aaron that he forgot to check on Alex like he had intended. It had slipped his mind, seeing as he had walked into a spontaneous concert performance.

 

"Hey," Aaron called, peeking his head around the corner as he slipped his shoes off and set them in the hall closet. "How're you feeling?"

 

"Better, no thanks to you!" came the muffled reply. Mere seconds later, Aaron's phone buzzed and he reached down to unlock it. There was a new message in the group chat, it looked like, sent from..............oh, for the love of _God_.

 

 **Light of My World Love Of...:** _Aaron's being mean to me_

 

Aaron snorted at that, rolling his eyes and watching the bouncing dots show up as the others in the chat started typing.

 

 **FrenchToastStick:** _you know he will see this, right?_

 

 **Light Of My World Love Of...:** _i know_

 

 **Turtlefucker:** _What did he do?_

 

Aaron rolled his eyes before beginning to type out a response.

 

_I haven't done anything._

 

 **Light Of My World Love Of...:** _that's a filthy lie and u know it_

 

_You can't get mad at me for coming home early._

 

 **Light Of My World Love Of...:** _You didn't tell me you were coming home!_

 

_That's the point of a surprise, Alexander._

 

The dots bounced frantically, the picture next to them indicating Alexander was forming a response. The other three had backed off, Aaron noted. He could only imagine how they were watching the drama play out this time. Honestly, it was like a shitty daytime soap opera, except instead of cheating and murder it was domestic squabbles and they were personally invested.

 

 **Light Of My World Love Of...:** _you could have at least warned me when you were home_

 

Aaron just rolled his eyes.

 

_I did. You're just deaf._

 

_That being said...Does anyone want to see an embarrassing video of my boyfriend?_

 

The response was immediate.

 

 **Light Of My World Love Of...:** _don't u dare_

 

 **Hunkules:** _what did he do this time???_

 

 **Turtlefucker:** _always_

 

 **FrenchToastStick:**   _Is this another repeat of the toaster incident?_

 

 **Hunkules:** _Alex what did you do_

 

 **Light Of My World Love Of...** : _I didn't do anything!!_

 

While the four of them bickered in the messages, Aaron flipped to his photos, getting the video into a text message before finally sending it. The group chat fell silent, and Aaron took that as his cue to leave.

 

_I rest my case. Have fun, boys._

 

He plugged his phone in, and as messages began swamping in, he managed to get one final look before closing out of his texts.

 

 **Light Of My World Love Of...:** _you're sleeping on the couch tonight_

 

Oh, that wouldn't do. Aaron quickly tapped out one final response before leaving his phone to charge.

 

_Love you too, babe._

 

There. That was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Spotify and Beyoncé for allowing this train wreck to happen.
> 
> Head on over to my Tumblr ( [@Schmilliam](https://schmilliam.tumblr.com/) ) if you feel the need to question why i wrote this. I specify now that I have no good answers


End file.
